


Snow Day

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Clones, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in Snow, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowed In, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, gag ball, lokixreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini series of Loki smut all caused by a gigantic snow storm, trapping you inside the palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a smut roll this week. I got this idea from watching a Christmas Movie. 
> 
> Enjoy the smuttiosity.

You pressed your nose against the frosted window, admiring the breathtaking view of Asgard covered by a blanket of fresh snow. When you had watched Loki and his men leave by horseback the snow had layered on so thick it went halfway up the animals legs. Your prince was a stubborn man, you and his accomplices knew that quite well, so they stayed silent as they continued onward through the snow. You sighed and pulled your fur overcoat closer, turning from the window to the empty hallway of the palace.

You were bored, the palace was practicality empty as Thor had been in Midgard for something or another, Odin and Frigga had been too wrapped up in a civil war going on in one of the realms, so they had been held up in meetings for what seemed like weeks. You trudged down the winding staircase to the library, nearly sulking as you entered. The scent of old parchment paper and ink wafted in through your nose as you combed silently through the bookshelves. You weren't entirely interested in reading much of anything, you missed your prince as he hadn't been very attentive these past few weeks. Always off with the high councilors or Odin, trying to prove his readiness for the throne.

You puffed out your cheeks and grabbed a silver book off the shelf, not even bothering to look at the cover. You plopped down on the plush, lilac colored sofa and pulled your legs in and opened the cover. You read the first line and groaned so loudly a few maids gave you an odd look as they scuttled past. Of course you had picked out a soppy, tragic love story. Your mood dropped as you stomped back between the shelves, slamming the book into its rightful place, only to be interrupted by two hands wrapping around your waist.

You gasped while talented fingers walked their way up to the tie that held your coat together at your shoulders, pulling it open and brushing the exposed skin tenderly with his nails.

"I thought you had left" you mumbled as the familiar warmth of his lips pressed behind your ear.

"Mmm, too much snow. Horses couldn't get through it" he replied before taking your earlobe between his teeth.

You grinded your backside into him while he peeled off your overcoat and flung it to the side. You spun yourself around to face him, his hands slid down to the back of your thighs, pulling you into his torso. You smiled as his lips claimed your own, nipping and suckling at your bottom lip until you allowed him access to your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck, massaging your fingers into his raven locks, tugging them gently. 

"Someone's a little feisty today" he chuckled as you broke the kiss to attack his neck with your mouth.

You bit down on the skin under his jawline while your hands worked their way down to his half erect bulge. He let out a hiss as you trailed the edges of your teeth down his throat, stopping at the base of his neck.

"You've been absent as of late" you said before biting down on his neck.

He let out a baritone moan, causing the heat between your legs to radiate through your whole body. You fumbled with his pants, aggressively pulling at the zipper before it succumbed to your shaking hands. You dropped to your knees, hooking your fingers into the waistband of his pants and bringing them down with you. He let out a quiet gasp as his cock sprang free, thick and throbbing for you. You licked your lips and circled your hand around the base of his cock and began pumping it while your lips danced around the tip.

Loki dug his fingers into your hair, massaging your scalp as you flicked your tongue along the bottom of his cock, eliciting a strangled moan from his throat. You could feel yourself getting wetter, your clit was beginning to swell with anticipation as you brought Loki’s cock all the way into your mouth. He moaned and began thrusting his hips forward, removing one hand from your hair to brace himself against the bookshelf. You bobbed and sucked him mercilessly, pumping your hand with the rhythm of his hips. You changed your angle to take him in deeper, relaxing your muscles as his tip hit the back of your throat, his grip tightened on your hair as he cursed and bucked wildly. 

Your wetness was now dripping down your thighs as you pleasured your prince, you had begun to snake your hand down to the hem of your skirt until Loki pulled out of your mouth abruptly. You looked into his lust filled eyes, his cheeks were pink and his forehead brimmed with sweat. He yanked you up by your shoulders and attacked your neck with harsh kisses. He suckled at your tender flesh while his hands yanked your dress up, and swooped under it to clutch at your thighs.

He picked you up and slammed your back against the books while his mouth ran rampant across your chest and collar bone. You gripped onto the shelf behind you as he hoisted your legs up higher, his hands finding their way under your knees so that they were nearly level with your shoulders.

He pressed his cock against your wet slit, sliding it up and down, teasing your swollen clit. You moaned and whimpered, trying to push your hips down but his iron grip kept you from moving.

"Loki!" you mewled in frustration.

"Beg me" he snarled, ripping the front of your dress with his teeth.

"Loki fuck me right this fucking second!" You yelled.

He cocked his eyebrow at your outburst, then with a hard thrust of his hips he was buried in you completely. You moaned and grinded down on him as his thick member stretched you out. He pulled all the way out and slammed back into you, hitting your g spot perfectly. Your toes curled as you arched into him, his lips sucked at the swell of your breasts through the fabric of your dress. The bookshelf shook as he slammed into you, you could feel a bruise forming on your back but nothing mattered right now other than the friction between his cock and your sensitive bundle of nerves.

You moaned and gripped onto the wood as your orgasm came barreling through your body, all your muscles tensed up only only to release as loki stilled inside you, groaning and gyrating his hips as your orgasm receded. Sweat dripped from the back of your neck as your vision straightened out, Loki’s face came to form, his emerald eyes dark with amusement.

"What the f-" you began to speak but Loki’s lips hushed you.

"I'm just getting started with you, pet" he whispered against your lips. 

With that he pulled you from the bookshelf, wrapping your legs around his waist as he walked carefully to a large table hidden near the back of the room. He laid you down on your back, taking one slender finger and ripped your dress the rest of the way down the middle. You were about to protest until he began to move his hips, slipping his cock out out of your wet cunt until just the tip remained. You whimpered at the loss and tried to pull him back in with your legs.

" _Behave_ " he said sternly as he pressed his thumb into your clit.

You arched your back as tingles of pleasure shot down your core, you gripped at the table beneath you with your nails. Loki moved his hips in teasing circles while you jerked under his ministrations. You felt your orgasm begin to wash over you, your swollen bud was over sensitized as his thumb gently rubbed it in matching circles with his hips.

"Loki" you whimpered.

"Yes?" He asked innocently, stopping his movements again.

"Please!" You cried.

"Please what?" He asked smugly.

"Please, my prince, just fuck me!" You cried.

Loki grinned as he grabbed onto your thighs, spreading them wide as he pummeled into your dripping core. You felt the wood splinter beneath the force of your nails as he rocked into you fiercely, he pressed your knees up to go deeper in you, brushing against your g spot over and over. You moaned and cursed, ignoring the fact that anyone within ten feet could hear. 

"Look at me" Loki rasped, digging his nails into your legs.

Your eyes popped open for a few moments before your orgasm hit you like a hurricane, binding your pussy around his cock. Loki groaned and bucked harder against you while you gasped for breath as he came inside you. He rolled his hips as his orgasm tapered off, pulling out of you and pulling you to a sitting position. You leaned against his chest, legs still shaking and heart pounding.

"You're so adorable when you beg" he said running his fingers through your hair.

You looked up at him and narrowed your eyes at his wicked grin.

"You'll pay for that" you muttered against his chest, turning to face the large window.

The sun was shining bright against the snow, it was past noon and Loki was probably needed at some meeting since he did not leave, which gave you a wonderfully devious idea.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke from your peaceful slumber just as Loki was pulling on his shirt, his back was to you and the setting sun cast a beautiful shadow against his lean muscle. You turned over on your side, propping yourself up on your elbow to grant you a better view of your lover. The curve of his back created a lovely dip about his backside; little scars decorated his lower back from your past encounters, like little trophies that only you two knew about. You sighed, plopping back down on the green satin pillow, yanking the covers back up to your chin as he turned your direction.

“Go back to sleep my dear” he cooed, walking towards the four-poster bed.

You smiled warmly, opening your arms and motioning him into your embrace. He smiled, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above you head as he gave you a quick peck on the lips.

“You know I must leave girl. Be good while I’m gone” he said in his velvet voice.

“I promise nothing” you replied, giving him your sweetest smile.

He shook his head and pressed his lips to yours again before taking his leave. You watched the door close behind him and waited a few minutes until the echoes of his boots disappeared before you leapt out of bed and scurried to the closet. You swung the door open and smiled at your secret, a small cast iron pot sat on a marble slab above a tiny fire. Orange flames licked around the sides of the pot as it crackled and pop, emitting and lavender smoke from its mouth. You rubbed your hands together deviously as you carefully spooned out the mixture into an empty teacup you had swiped from the kitchen earlier. You clasped your fingers around the cup and padded over to the large window, taking a seat on the pillowed nook, watching Loki’s councilmen and soldiers wade through the snow to the front door of the palace. You waited until the steam dissipated; your stomach was doing flips with anticipation as you raised the cup to your lips and poured the potion down your throat.

\---

The potion had worked perfectly; you had never had such an intricate plan work out so well. You were overly skeptical at first, you had waited thirty minutes for the affects to take full form, but you could still see yourself in the mirror. You stared at it for what felt like eternity, frowning at your reflective counterpart until you threw your hands up in the air and made your way towards the door. You knew you needed to test it out before you moved on to step two, but you were almost shaking with fear as you exited the chambers. You walked barefoot down the cold hallway, clad in nothing but your thin night robe.   
A young stable boy rounded the corner carrying a basket of apples for the horses, whistling a happy tune. You weren’t far from your room so if you had failed you could easily run and hide from your embarrassment. Your stomach fluttered as your shaking fingers undid the tie of your robe, letting the thin fabric fall down to your middle and expose your bare chest. His eyes did not falter from his current path and he did not stop his song and he passed you, blissfully unaware of your naked stature.

Deciding you needed to go all or nothing you shed your robes and let them pool on the floor behind you as you sauntered down the stairs, naked. Two servants, the queen’s eldest handmaiden and Fandral all passed you without so much as a glance in your direction. You smiled and did a little cheer, twirling around in a circle giddily, overly proud of your accomplishment. Now, to make sure that your potion had worked the way you intended, you needed to see your prince.

As you drew closer to the room where Loki held his meetings your nerves began to skyrocket. You had never tried anything like this, Loki was the master at these types of plans, and he always held the dominant hand during your intimate times. Your muscles felt tense and your knees wobbled as you stopped in front of the large double doors. You could hear Loki’s voice belt through the oak, he seemed irritated at the conversation at hand.

You ran your fingers through your hair, smoothing your tresses out before squaring your shoulders and pushing open the creaky door. The entire room looked in your direction but only Loki’s eyes grew wide at the sight of your naked body. His mouth hung halfway open as he stared you down, rising to his feet with such force he nearly knocked over his chair.

“It must have been a strong draft, my prince. I’ll shut the door.” said a young soldier as he rose from the table.

You took slow strides towards the long table in the center of the room, never taking your eyes off your prince. He still wore a shocked expression as he sat back down, licking his lips unintentionally. 

“Are you okay my lord? You act as though you have never experienced a strong breeze” chuckled a round, elder man with a red beard.

Loki’s eyes darted between you and his table, furrowing his brow in confusion. You watched him as you placed yourself between him and the stone table, resting your ass on the edge while running your fingers down your breasts. The conversation about the ongoing civil war picked up again as you grabbed your hardened nipples, pinching the buds softly. You watched your prince through half-lidded eyes as you rubbed and tweaked your breasts, his eyes looked strained as he tried to focus his attention on the conversation. He stuttered as he gave one-word answers as he began drumming his fingers on his chair.

You smirked and removed one of your hands, gliding your lithe fingers up your neck and to you opened mouth, suckling on them while you set your other hand behind you on the table. Loki was beginning to sweat as he dove into a detailed battle plan he wished to start immediately after the snow melted. Your lover was a man of many strengths, but his self-control surprised you. You decided to up the ante, jumping on the table and pushing yourself backwards on the cold stone. A tingling sensation ran up your spine as Loki’s hands gripped the chair harder, knuckles turning white as he continued to speak fluidly. You spread your legs wide, planting both feed on either side of the table, giving Loki a grand view of your wet cunt.  
Loki made a noise between a hiccup and a growl as you spread your lips open, dancing your finger along your swelling clit. He coughed into his fist, feigning a tickle in his throat as you took your saliva coated fingers and danced them along your breast, pulling your erect nipple with a soft moan. The chatter around you heightened your arousal, the idea of touching yourself for your prince in front of an audience made you even more excited. You slid your fingers down over your clit, pressing the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending stimulating shockwaves through your body.

“Lord, do you agree?” asked the bearded man.

You opened your eyes and nearly came on the spot; the look Loki was giving you was something you had never seen before. His head snapped to attention and he nodded in agreement to whatever they were talking about then turned his attention back between your legs. You felt like a deer frozen in the headlights, his eyes penetrated your soul; it was angry, lustful, and vindictive. His pupils had dilated to the point of taking over his green orbs; he bore his teeth like a wild animal ready to pounce. You pulled yourself from your haze and began sliding your fingers down your slick folds, rolling your hips into your fingers as you watched him. You let out gasps and moans as your fingers teased your opening, muttering your prince’s name every so often. 

You leaned yourself back on your other hand, letting your head loll back as your hair swept across the table. You could feel the rage radiating off the man in front of you, the ideas forming into your head of what he would do to you brought you to the peak of your orgasm. You slid two fingers into your wet heat as you pictured Loki pile driving into you, scratching at your back and using your body to satiate his feral needs. You pushed your fingers in deeper as your moans got louder, nearly drowning out the men’s voices. You angled your fingers up and hit your sweet spot, arching your back and coming around your own hand. You felt your walls clench up around your dripping digits, imagining it was Loki’s cock as you rode out your orgasm.

You felt heat rise to your cheeks as you opened your eyes, pushing your head up to face Loki. His brow was nearly drenched in sweat, his erect cock stuck up beautifully and his head was being held up by one hand while the other still gripped at his chair. You smiled, removing your fingers slowly and rubbing them together, your wetness dripped from your hands. Loki opened his mouth to speak and you took this opportunity to swipe your soaked fingers across his bottom lip, coating it in your juices. You could almost feel the tension snap in the room, it sent shivers up and down your spine, your heart jumped into your throat as Loki spoke.

“I believe I am coming down with something, we will have to cut this meeting short.” He said coolly.

You cocked your eyebrow at him as he stood, placing his hand in front of his clearly erect cock. The room was silent for a few moments, the men seemed confused but dare not speak as the clattering of chairs and armor filled the air. You laid down fully on the stone table, waving goodbye to the men who could not see you as the filed out of the room. Once the door was closed you felt his nails dig into your thighs and he pulled your off the table and directly onto his throbbing cock.  
You both moaned in unison as he gripped onto your ass, holding you in place while he pounded into your mercilessly. You tried to grab onto him but your wrists had been bound behind your back, you opened your mouth to speak but he was too quick, snaking one hand up into your hair and yanking it hard, snapping your head back. He slammed into you, gliding across your cervix as he bit down on your bottom lip.

“Do. Not. Speak” he punctuated each word with a deep thrust.

You whimpered as he gripped your hair, trailing his teeth down your throat, the sound of slapping of skin filling the empty hall. You felt your second orgasm approaching when Loki swung his hands under your thighs, lifting your legs and placing your knees on his shoulders. The switched position angled his cock so that it hit your g-spot with every rut of his hips, his nails dug into your shoulders as he held you in place while he fucked you to kingdom come. You screamed at the top of your lungs in pleasure as your second orgasm hit you like a freight train, making your eyes go wide and your body quake. You felt yourself dripping down his throbbing cock, but you could tell he was not ready for his release.

You opened your eyes, begging him silently to let you touch him. He snarled at you, bucking his hips up in response. You mewled in frustration, you were aching to touch him but with your hands bound you were stuck, staring at his taunting skin unable to lick and caress it. His grip tightened on you as his thrusts became more erratic, sweat dripped from his neck down his bare chest, making him shine under the bright lights of the room. He leaned forward to suckle on the junction between your neck and shoulder, pressing your upper body into your own legs, pain from your muscles being contorted shot through you as the pleasure from his cock finding new depths inside you swirled up your nerves, creating the perfect mix. 

You were soaked and sweating, so near dehydration you felt like you were going to faint any minute, but Loki kept pounding into you, groaning and cursing in a language you couldn’t understand. You caught his gaze as you were reaching your third orgasm, his lips were parted and pale and your name was falling from them. He looked wicked, proud and delicious as he smiled at you, pausing to slide his cock up slowly, burying himself to the hilt and rotating his hips in a slow circle. You gritted your teeth and curled your toes; the tip of his cock was rubbing over your sensitive nerves perfectly. Your body began to tense up, the familiar warmth spread from your middle all the way up your spine, shooting dazzling colors before your eyes. Loki regressed in his motions and returned to his hard thrusts as he came inside you, pulling you all the way onto his chest to claim your lips as he rode out his orgasm, bucking and swiveling his hips.

Your hands fell to your sides, finally free from their invisible prison but you did not have the strength to move them. Loki lifted you off him, sliding his cock out of your soaking cunt and placed you flat-backed on the table in front of him. You felt dizzy, your hair was coated in sweat and sticking to your neck and forehead, not even the cool breeze from the window could lower the temperature of your body. You felt warm kisses along your neck and the nuzzle of your prince’s nose under your ear.

“You, will be punished for that” he whispered, running his finger along your jaw line.

“Have you not already punished me?” you asked breathlessly.

You could practically hear the smirk that formed on his face.

“Oh my love, you know nothing of punishment”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paybacks a bitch.

Your knees dug into the soft rug, the thick fur tickled your kneecaps as you tried not to sway your body, Loki had told you specifically you were not to move an inch. You wanted to test him but at the same time you knew that would not bode well for you. Your wrists were tired together with a green satin ribbon behind your back and you wore only a black lace thong. You could hear the roaring fire beside you, you could feel Loki’s eyes boring into your naked chest, but your blindfold kept you from seeing him. You heard his boots click against the stone floor, walking around you in circles leisurely, and the inability to see had heightened your other senses. Your stomach was churning in excitement as your middle heated up with every stride he took, his steps sounded like claps of thunder, riling up your inner most desires. 

You felt him on the plush rug, he was standing directly in front of you now, you could smell him and you licked your lips at the thought of his cock being so close to your mouth. Smooth leather traced its way down your chest, leaving goose bumps in its wake then suddenly it was gone. You heard the swish of it cutting through the air, landing a swift tap directly on your clit. You flexed your abs, trying to keep your body from swaying with the jolt of pleasure it had shot through your body.

“Did I say you could lick your lips?” Loki snarled, giving your clit another tap.

“N-No..” you squeaked out, resisting the urge to rub your legs together.

“No what?” he asked, pinching your nipple harshly.

“No, master” you stuttered.

“Do not make a sound. Do not move unless I allow it, this is punishment for your little trick earlier.” he cooed, rubbing your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You felt the tickle of his hair against your cheek as he bent down to your ear; his breath was hot and ragged as he nuzzled his nose against you. “And darling, you picked the wrong god to fuck with” he whispered.

You felt yourself shiver, his words dug into you like hot irons, boiling your blood and dampening your cunt. You could feel your clit pulsating, your panties were soaked and all you wanted to do was scream for him to fuck you. He released your nipple, giving it a light flick as he took out the riding crop again, rubbing it around your naval, then between your legs, applying more pressure so you could feel it through your panties. He took his time rubbing it up and down your sex, pushing it further between your legs so that the thin stick rubbed between your lips, pushing your panties into you. The friction felt different and welcomed, the lace added a new sensation, and you began grinding your hips into it.

You stopped almost immediately, realizing your mistake, but it was already too late. Loki removed the crop and grabbed your hair, yanking your head back painfully. You sucked in air through your teeth, trying to avoid angering the god more.

“You don’t know how to listen, do you?” he growled, running the crop along your chin.

You kept your mouth shut as you felt your own wetness on the loose fabric of the riding crop; he slid it over your lips before pushing it into your mouth. You obliged, opening your lips wide as he stroked your tongue with the leather, pushing it nearly to the back of your throat. You relaxed your muscles and tried not to gag on it, his grip on your hair tightened as he let out a muffled groan.

“Aren’t you a talented little whore” he muttered, shoving the crop in further so it hit the back of your throat with force.

Your eyelashes fluttered against the silk over your eyes and your need was growing fiercely between your legs as he pulled the crop from your mouth. He led you down to the floor by your hair, placing your cheek on the fur rug beneath you.

 

“Do not move girl, or I promise you will greatly regret it” he warned, releasing your hair.

You stayed in that position, legs spread wide as he walked behind you, dragging the crop down your spine. You shivered as the open air hit your exposed mound, the silk from your bound wrists glided up your back as you let your arms slide towards your head, finally able to relax one part of your body. You waited, listening intently for anything, but there was nothing but the flicker of the fire and the throbbing between your legs. 

The anticipation was making your entire body tense and sensitive, the soft fur stroked your nipples, your underwear pressed into your lips as your legs spread out your cunt, giving the fabric the perfect angle to ease into your wet heat. Then you heard it, the sound of the crop cracking through the air and landing directly on your ass, it stung and reddened instantly and you bit down on your bottom lip to keep from screaming. Another whack came down on the same spot, causing the tingling sting to turn into a radiating burn. Loki slapped you over and over until both your cheeks had red marks all over, your eyes were stinging but you had never felt such intense pain and pleasure. You wanted more, but as soon as you broke that barrier, he stopped, leaving you aching and sore.

“Starting to like that, dove?” he chuckled as he ran his fingers over your ass.

You nodded, unsure if he could even see you. His hands were cold and they soothed the red marks on your cheeks, he rubbed them up and down both sides, pressing into the muscle with his thumb. He placed both his palms on your ass and pressed his thumbs down your crack, sliding between your legs and stopping at your wet center. He pressed his thumbs down, letting them slide slowly between your lips and all the way up to your clit. He ignored your sensitive bud and slid his thumbs back up again, giving your lips a little pinch before removing his hands completely.

“ So _wet_ for me. You _really_ liked that, didn’t you?” he sang, giving your ass a light tap.

You were coming to the realization that you would not be coming any time soon; he was completely ignoring your pleasure points. You mentally screamed, you felt like you were going to explode with need, you wanted to beg and plead and promise him anything in the world, but you knew that would do nothing but boost his ego. The feeling of ice being trailed down your backside stopped your thoughts abruptly, and you arched slightly at the touch, but Loki didn’t seem to notice. He hooked his finger into your underwear and drug it down at the same pace as the ice cube. He pulled your underwear down to your knees, and slid one finger up your wet slit, probing your opening so swiftly and gently you felt your walls clench as your first orgasm finally came.

It caught you both by surprise, you could hear Loki’s laugh as you squeezed your eyes shut, and the feeling of relief washing over you was almost as good as the high your orgasm brought you. You felt Loki’s finger slide out of you, and the gentle sound of sucking followed. You waited for him to react to your orgasm, but the next feeling brought you nearly to the edge in an instant. He trailed the ice cube between your lips; the cold sensation made your body skyrocket into over drive, the frigid assault on your nerves sent a myriad of pleasure and shock coursing through your body.

“I suppose you may make noises now, but don’t you dare speak. Though I do enjoy the dirty little things that come out of that mouth..” he said trailing the ice cube to your clit.

You moaned and gasped as he pressed it against your clit gently while his other hand roamed down your back and into your hair. He yanked you up so that you were against his stomach now, back on your knees but this time you could feel his skin on you. You wanted to run your hands against his supple body, your nails danced along the dark hair the trailed down his pelvic bone. He slid the ice cube back down your slit, letting it rest against your opening before he removed his hand. You whined at the loss of contact, your sex was slightly numbed but it did not mask your need. He sunk his teeth into your neck, while the cold sensation reached your nipple. You arched into his touch as he danced the tip of the ice cube on the peak of your nipple, pulling it away the more you tried to reach forward. He lapped at the broken skin on your neck, trailing his teeth down to your shoulder to give it the same treatment. 

“Now little dove, you are not going to like this” he whispered, removing his hand from your breast. “But, oh my little nymph I will love it” he finished.

You gulped as you felt something wooden being shoved between your upper thighs. It pushed your legs further apart, and you felt something tickling your clit. You felt your prince slide his body underneath you, his hands reached up to the back of your thighs, giving your still sore ass a tight squeeze.

“You may speak” he said, his voice came from almost directly between your legs.

“What are you planning to do to me, master?” you asked trying to peak at him from under your blindfold.

“Punish you” he responded happily.

You felt the faintest vibration against your clit and you moaned instantaneously, it was the lightest touch, as if someone was brushing their fingertip against your throbbing bud. You tried to push your hips down onto the plastic but the wood between your legs kept you from moving. You squirmed and rutted to no avail, the feeling of untapped bliss taking over every part of you. You couldn’t think well enough to form a coherent sentence, so vowels and various noises fell from your mouth as the vibrations continued their unrelenting motion.

You felt the blindfold being taken away, the world seemed tilted as your eyes came into focus, the room was lit with only candles and you saw two bottles of oil lying on the floor next to the bed. You looked down to see Loki, hands under his head while he stared up at your cunt, biting his lip seductively. His eyes flickered to yours; the mischievous glint that lived there was taking over his entire expression. You couldn’t see what was between your legs but the constant flutters against your clit was quickly becoming too much to bare. You were teetering on the edge of pleasure and gut-wrenching pain; you were so close yet so horribly far away from release it nearly brought you to tears.

“L-Loki” you stuttered, unaware of your mistake.

“What was that?” He asked, removing his hand from under his head and grabbed your lips, splaying them open so the vibrator could hit your nerves without a barrier.

You shrieked and snapped your head backwards as the tip of the vibrator brushed your clit over and over again, finally gaining the momentum you needed. You felt your body shaking violently as the muscles in your legs clenched, your wetness was dripping down your thighs now. Loki moaned absentmindedly as you braced yourself for your liberation, you clawed at the air while you rocked your hips forward. You cried out while Loki began running his other hand up your thighs, dancing his fingertips in your wetness, and then dragged them down to your entrance. He pinched and prodded the skin around your soaked hole then trailed his finger up your ass, circling the tight opening.

“Fuck, master, oh!” you yelped as you reached the peak of pleasure.

Your back unexpectedly hit the floor, your wrists dug into your lower back, your feet were stuck under yourself as the board was removed and all sensations came to a screeching halt. You cried out in agony, you were so close to your release, your cunt was throbbing painfully now and your clit felt sore and swollen. You mewled pathetically as you looked up at the bare ceiling, the smell of lavender wafted to your nose as you felt Loki’s strong hands rubbing oil into your thighs. His face hovered over yours, giving your bottom lip a soft nip.

“M-master..” you whimpered.

“Shhh, pet” he whispered, rubbing his hands up your thighs.

The oil began to heat up, leaving your muscles blistering with warmth, and then slowly sizzling into a cool, tingling sensation. You gasped and arched as Loki’s fingers reached your center, massaging the oil into your cunt, leaving the same burn to cool feeling as your legs. His slender fingers plunged deep into your core, riling up the orgasm you had so painfully lost only moments ago. Gasping and bucking into his fingers, you came again; the tingling meld of warm and cold bringing you to new highs as stars blinded you, your breath was escaping you while his fingers worked your insides.

You felt his free hand brushing over your chest and up to your neck, wrapping it in his iron grip. He placed the perfect amount of pressure on your windpipe, making it hard for you to breathe but not enough to lose consciousness. He removed his soaked fingers from your dripping pussy, spreading your knees wide open. You felt him line up with you and you tensed up, waiting for his throbbing cock to reach you. You felt something cold against your entrance, the soft hum of something danced into your ears as his fingers tightened on your neck. You started to see spots before your eyes as you were stretched to your wits end by a cold vibrator, the tip reached your bundle of nerves easily, and your position did not allow you to move your hips. You screamed in pleasure as he worked the toy inside you, slipping it in and out like he would his own cock while his lips danced over yours, nipping and licking them. 

“Now pet, I have to finish that meeting you interrupted like the little harlot you are, stay here and enjoy yourself. Because when I return, you will be fucked so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week” he hissed, giving your forehead a kiss and releasing your neck.

You felt something round and plastic being put into your mouth and tied around your head, and the silk blindfold was placed back over your eyes. You moaned and withered for your prince but he said nothing as he rose to his feet, pushing the vibrator deep inside you, hitting your bunch of nerves directly. Your cunt pulsated as you came for a third time, your legs were still tingling from the oil and your cunt soaked the toy. You waited for him to remove it but all you heard was the slam of the door, leaving you to rile and shriek as the toy continued to send you spiraling into unceasing ecstasy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the holiday craziness is pretty much over, I'll have time to update everything. I also decided to add another chapter to this, since I got inspired for one more. 
> 
> And maybe another smutty-one shot.
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

Time had been lost to you, numbers jumbled together with letters, the few fragments of thought you could muster faded off just as quickly as they came. Your back arched as you reached an anonymously numbered orgasm, stealing your strength as your pelvic floor pulsated around the plastic vibrator. Waves of euphoria crashed over you sending your mind into a foggy haze, your lips had chapped from your mouth being opened for so long, your throat was sore from the cries of agonized pleasure your prince had left you in. You couldn’t think, hell you could barely remember your own name, and as sure as the sun rises another orgasm hit you, rolling over your body and shooting out of your fingers and toes. Loki had must have enchanted the toy, for it sat perfectly aligned with your body no matter how much you wriggled and flexed. The tiny rubber tip that sprang off like a branch from the main shaft was perfectly lined up with your swollen bud, vibrating featherlike kisses against it while the thick, barreled rubber cock rutted and rotated inside your sopping heat. 

The faint sound of the door opening and closing sent shivers down your spine, though you couldn’t tell if you were wishing it or if it was real. It wasn’t until you heard the animalistic moan echo in the room did you know your prince had returned. His fingertips trailed down your neck and to your hardened peaks, dipping down to your ribcage and tracing over each bone timidly. You lolled your head from side to side in a pained whine, whimpering under the feel of his ice-cold hands.

“My, my, you have nearly soaked the entire rug” he cooed.

You felt him pull the vibrator out, your cunt felt numbed and empty while your swollen nub pulsated even after the sensation was lost. He chuckled darkly while he plunged two fingers inside you without warning. You sucked in air through your teeth and bucked your hips upwards, reveling in the feeling of your prince _finally_ touching you. He stroked your insides tenderly then pulled his fingers out, suckling your juices off them one at a time. You barely had time to recover when he gripped onto your shoulders and ripped you from the ground, sitting you on your knees. You bit down on the gag ball as pins and needles shot up your legs from the sudden rush of blood returning to them. The roar of the fire was now a dull whisper, it was the first time you noticed the temperate had dropped, the sweat that covered your naked body suddenly made you feel like you had skinny dipped in ice water. Loki pulled your body into his naked chest while he tiptoed his fingertips down your back and around your ass, giving each cheek a pinch before returning between your legs. 

“What’s wrong my sweet? Did you not enjoy yourself?” he murmured, sliding his finger up and down your slit. “Because I could smell your cum from all the way down the hall.”

His finger dipped into your folds again while he used his other hand to spread your swollen lips apart, giving him full access to your pussy. He slipped his finger in and out twice before removing it completely and began stroking every outer lip with his fingertip. You gasped and bit down on his shoulder, rutting against his naked flesh while he teased your sore heat. His play was bordering painful, you felt as though you couldn’t stand another orgasm, it would simply break you apart.

“Little dove, is that sweet pussy of yours all tuckered out?” he asked pulling his hands away from you.

You whimpered and nodded, tilting your head up to face him, though with the blindfold on all you could see was darkness. You felt his hair tickle your shoulder as he bent down to trail hot kisses from your shoulder up to your lips, nipping at your bottom lip playfully. The dryness caused you to wince and brought tears to the corners of your eyes.

“Mmm, guess I’ll just have to fuck your tight, little ass won’t I?” he whispered against your lips.

Goosebumps prickled all down your body, you felt his large hands on your ass, spreading your cheeks wide open. You gasped when you felt another pair of hands grip you, one on your breast and the other slipping a slender finger into your tight hole. You moaned as Loki’s hands left your ass and removed your gagball then your blindfold. One finger became two as the mystery man worked your insides, slowly stretching it while his nimble fingers pinched your nipple. Your eyelids fluttered open, Loki’s face came into view and you suddenly remembered your prince was not touching you. You opened your mouth to say something, eyes wide with fear.

“Shh, pet, do you not recognize the technique of your prince?” he said sweetly as he coated your lips with warm, vanilla scented oil.

The swift movements below countered the cooling relief on your lips, you arched and wiggled your ass down, suddenly enjoying the pleasure that those hands were bringing. You looked up at your prince again, he was completely naked, and his milky skin glowed in the soft light of the candles lit around the room. You pulled at the ribbon holding your arms behind you, aching to touch him, falling forward as two fingers became three, and their soft movements became forceful thrusts. 

Loki claimed your lips as his, pushing his tongue between them, tasting as much of you as he could. It was then that you felt another pair of lips on your shoulder, the smell of metal mixed with his natural musk, he smelled exactly like Loki. You gasped as his clone pinched your nipple at the same time his fingers brushed against a new spot inside you, your stomach tightened and you tried to slam your hips down to get them in further. Loki’s tongue was wrestling with yours; his hands were cupped under your jaw, locking your body in place so you could not get the release you needed from below.   
When he finally broke off the kiss you were dizzy and gasping for breath, watching a wicked grin spread across his lips.

“You know I am a selfish man, I am going to claim your talented mouth and that oh-so tight ass of yours at the same time.” He hissed while rising to his feet.

You watched him walk towards the bed as his cloned swept you up and carried your bridal style behind him. You were in a trance, mesmerized by the glistening muscle of Loki’s back, all the while becoming intoxicated by the scent of his clone. You licked and nipped at the clone’s skin, causing both men to chuckle darkly. Loki’s magic always amazed you, his clone smelled like him, laughed like him, strutted like him. Your head was clouded with all the naughty things Loki had said and done to you, but he had done nothing this naughty before, and you couldn’t believe how fast your arousal shot up at the thought of _two_ Loki’s touching and fucking you. 

Clone Loki placed you on your feet, facing his counterpart who sat at the edge of the bed, leaning back lazily on both his hands. His eyes were dark with lust, he licked his lips and darted his eyes down at his lap before reverting them back to you. You followed his silent command while the man behind you undid the satin bow holding your arms together. Your eyes were greeted with his thick, throbbing cock, already glistening at the tip. It stood stiff and ready, waiting to be licked and sucked until it burst with his seed. Once your arms were free Loki pulled you forward by your shoulders, bending you over and placing your hands on either side of him to brace yourself, the smell of him invading your nose as you hovered over his cock. It was then that you decided to be just a little defiant. You sucked in the head of his cock without being told, swirling your tongue around his tip. You heard him gasp, his fingers wound into your hair so hard that when he pulled he nearly ripped off your scalp. You yelped as he held your face up to his, baring his teeth like a wild animal.

“You want my cock so bad girl? So be it” 

With that he pushed your head back down onto his cock, pinching your neck so that your mouth opened without a fight. You moaned against his thick shaft, relaxing your muscles as it grazed the back of your throat. He slammed his hips up and held your head steady while he fucked your mouth, groaning and gasping while your tongue lapped around his member. Warm liquid was being distributed on your ass, you could feel his hands spreading your cheeks and lathering up your tight hole with lube. You braced yourself, standing on your tiptoes to give him better access. His tip brushed against your hole, giving you a quick warning before he pressed through the ringed muscle, going painfully slow.

You moaned against Loki’s cock, sending vibrations up his shaft so suddenly he ripped the sheets with his grip. You wiggled your ass against his cock, begging him to fill you to the brim. Strong hands gripped at your hips, digging into your bones while both men impaled you. You let out a gurgled scream as they found their rhythm, syncing it so every slam into your ass sent Loki’s cock sliding down the back of your throat. Every nerve radiated with pleasure, your tongue lashed and licked while your tight hole milked the other’s cock, sending meteor sized bouts of bliss zipping through your body. You felt your middle tightening, every bone felt like it was tingling, one more thrust and you were sent over the edge. You moaned and screamed hoarsely, trying hard not to stop your musings on your prince. You felt your pussy drench itself, your knees wobbled and you feared you would faint.

“Mmm, dirty little girl. I can almost taste your slick pussy from here, so _wet_ and I have yet to touch it. My god, you love with I fuck any part of you, don’t you?” he said with a laugh.

You hummed around his cock in response, causing his cock to twitch rapidly in your mouth. The clone eased out of you and you whined at the loss of friction. Loki untangled his hands from your hair, pushing you so that his cock slid out of your mouth with a loud pop. You blinked, unsure of what was going on, both men were still panting, and neither of them had finished. You opened your mouth in protest but Loki cut you off, grabbing you by the ribcage and pulling you towards him. He held you over him like a doll, positioning himself further on the bed, then slammed you down on his cock. You arched your back and screeched as he began pounding into you mercilessly. He gritted his teeth and pulled you down to his chest, grabbing onto your ass and spreading it for his clone. You wrapped your hands in his hair, pulling at his raven locks while your teeth scraped against his neck. 

You felt the familiar probe around your ass before he slid himself in, burying himself to the hilt. Your eyes opened wide as you scratched at your prince’s neck while they matched their thrusts. You didn’t know how to react; you were filled to the brim with cock and pleasure, both orifices being pummeled by a very talented god. You clenched your muscles around both of them, reveling in the moans and curses that came from their mouths as they fucked you harder. All you could do was emit hoarse screams and moans as passion filled you, hands seemed to be everywhere, running through your hair, kneading your breasts and massaging your clit. A pair of lips placed soft kisses along the nap of your neck while another pair nipped at your jaw line. You felt like you would explode with enjoyment, the slapping of skin sent shivers down your spine, and each thrust into your sensitive nerves sent you on a trip so high you felt you could touch heaven. 

“Say my fucking name girl” one of them yelled.

“Loki!” you panted. “Oh fuck, Loki. Loki. LOKI!” you cried as you came hard, pulsating around both of them.

They grunted in unison, throbbing and spilling their seed inside of you. The world went quiet, dark spots began dancing around your eyes when they pulled out, a sharp ringing sound penetrated your ears while your body relaxed into a tomb of newly found serenity. You felt yourself smiling against the nape of Loki’s neck, the beat of his heart being the only sound in the room. He placed light kisses on the top of your head and sat up with you still in his lap, bringing your face to his and pressing his lips sweetly to the corners of your mouth.

You sighed blissfully as he laid you down on the bed, the soft satin felt cool against your warm skin. He laid down next to you, wrapping his arm around your body and pulling you close to him, the way he always liked when you two slept. The room was still glowing, though the candles had almost burned down to the bottom, and the fire had gone out long ago. A strong scent of vanilla and sex filled the air and the night had taken over the once bright sky. You danced your finger lazily around his heaving chest, loving the way you could take his breath from him. 

“Tell me sweetling, how did you manage to make that potion so well?” Loki said with a sigh.

“I can’t give away my secrets” you replied sleepily.

“Darling, I know all your secrets” he said whispered, but you had already fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this took an unexpected turn.
> 
> Happy [late and smutty] new year guys. 
> 
> P.S. thank you so much for the kudos and comments, it really makes my day ^.^

“I’m not going out there” you huffed, turning away from the gate.

“Sweetling, you must do as I say” Loki whispered in your ear.

“Since when?” you asked, lifting your eyes to meet his.

You knew what you were doing; you loved baiting him because you could never express how much you loved his dominance over you. The words could never fall from your tongue, but he knew, _he knew_ what he did to you, how to work your body and you loved it. This is why when you looked into his emerald eyes you could see an idea forming behind them, the lust was whispering around his irises like smoke over water. You grinned innocently, pressing your fingers into his shoulders and massaging the muscle there.

“Darling, your mouth has been getting you into a lot of trouble lately” he said bringing his hands to your hair.

“But Loki, it’s so cold outside” you said with a pout.

A sly grin spread across his lips before he yanked your hair backwards, exposing your neck to his pearly white teeth. He grazed his canine across your throat, biting down at your pulse sharply. You winced, gripping onto his shoulders and let out a low moan, sinking into his body while he lapped at his mark. You felt his cock growing in his pants against your stomach, his impressive length always made you hot between your legs.

“Close your eyes” he said while licking your earlobe.

You shuddered and followed his command, shutting your eyes while he whirled your around and pushed you out the gate. You winced at the bright sunlight overhead, the snow would be melting soon but it was still stacked high enough to hit your knees. You wrapped your fur coat around you tighter while Loki lead you through what you assumed was the garden, the snow crunched under your boots and you heard birds chirping happily.

“You may open your eyes now” he said, a tinge of playfulness in his tone.

You popped your eyes open and peered at the sight in front of you with a cocked brow. There stood an igloo, wide enough to house four pot-bellied men lying side-by-side and tall enough to reach Loki’s shoulders. You turned to face your prince but he gave no explanation, pushing you forward towards the entrance.

“You’ll have to kneel to get in, dove” he chuckled, pressing down on your shoulders.

You whined as you sank to your knees, the snow came up to your waist and you cursed him under your breath. Your body had already started to shiver as you crawled into the igloo, but when you passed the small entrance your hands didn’t feel snow, but a soft sheet made of lamb’s wool, and you could no longer feel the chill of the outside. Bemused, you crawled into the center of the igloo and touched the ice blocks it had been built with, they felt warm and there was a small wooden table with a bowl of bright orange fruit dusted with a golden yellow sparkle. You eyed the clearly enchanted room suspiciously, a black bottle sat near the bowl along with Loki’s favorite toy, the riding crop.

“Loki, what is this?” you asked as he crawled in, snuggling up to you in the center of the room.

“Mmm, well the cold runs through my veins, so this is a more appropriate home for me” he said biting down on your jaw line.

“Please” you said through a ragged breath. “You want nothing but the throne, where you belo-oh-ong” you stuttered. 

“So very true my dear” he said pulling away from you, eyes dark and jaw rigid. “Now strip” 

You wrapped your fingers around your jacket, pulling it off slowly from your shoulders, leaning your head down to caress your own skin with your tongue. You slid it down your arms, letting it rest at your elbows, looking Loki in the eye and winking. He growled, hurrying you with his eyes. You let the jacket fall to the floor, revealing the tight corset dress you had on underneath. Loki’s eyes immediately jumped to your breasts, they were nearly popping out. 

“Darling, why have you never worn that before” he said, his eyes hungry with desire.

You ran your fingers up and down your cleavage and licked your lips. You watched the bulge in his pants grow astoundingly fast, nearly bursting through his pants. The room was getting a little chillier now and you watched his hands sink behind him near the wall, but his eyes did not move away from you. Your own desire was getting the best of you, but you wanted to continue to tease him. You ran your fingers to the bottom of your skirt, pulling it up to your thighs, revealing your black thigh high stockings, Loki’s guilty pleasure.

With one quick swoop he lunged at you, ripping the fabric of your dress at the waist. You yelped in surprise as the tear of fabric echoed in the small room, now you were left in only your corset and stockings. You grinned from ear to ear when Loki looked between your legs and noticed you were void of any panties.

“You’re going to be the death of me “ he murmured placing his hands on your thighs.

“Fuck!” you yelped as he wretched your legs open.

His hands felt like ice and the few moments you had before his lips began attacking yours, you noticed they were dark blue. The warmth of the room did little to counter his frosted hands as they ran up and down the middle of your thighs while his tongue assaulted your mouth. He pressed his body down on you and pushed you to the floor, pulling your legs out from under you and placing them onto his shoulders. He looked longingly at your corset, biting his bottom lip before he placed his finger on the center and ripped it open, displaying your breasts to the open air.

“I’ll have to get you another one of those” he said pinching your nipple.

You moaned and arched up into his touch as he began twisting and pinching the hardened peek between his numb fingers. You rubbed your ass on his stomach, whimpering for more friction. You heard him laugh and felt him lean forward, grabbing one of the fruits from the bowl. You watched him dig his finger into the fruit, some of the juices dribbling down his hand. He licked his lips seductively then held the fruit over your chest and let the juice drip down onto your skin. You gasped at the warmth of the liquid; it was like a roaring fire but without the burn. He squished the fruit in his palm, juicing it over your body and letting it drip down to your navel, making a line from one hipbone to the other.

“Wh-what is that?” you asked as he tossed it aside and began massaging the juice into your skin.

“Flame fruit” 

You gripped at the rug beneath you, his Jotun hands mixing with the warmth of the fruit sent rockets of exhilaration down your muscles. He pressed his thumbs on your hipbones, massaging them in circles with his thumbs causing you to jerk under his hands. You tangled your fingers in your hair and pulled your own roots to keep from moaning, it was time for the horses to fed and you didn’t want anyone to hear. 

“Don’t be shy darling, you had such a good time in the conference room, remember?” Loki cooed.

He bent down and began lapping the juice off your nipple, grazing the tips of his teeth over the very tip before biting down. You let out a raspy whimper while his free hand pinched your other nipple, lifting it so your breast rose, revealing the underside to the chilled air. He bit down on your sore flesh one last time before retreating to the other breast, licking the underside tenderly. His tongue expertly traced the outline of your breast while his fingers drew patterns in the warm liquid on your stomach. You groaned and tangled your finger in your hair further, biting your bottom lip in elation. 

He began trailing his tongue down your ribcage, nipping at the bones with the edges of his teeth. You wriggled your hips against his torso, legs still splayed on his shoulders as he worked his way down to your bellybutton. He dipped his tongue in and out, nibbling on gently on the skin around it before making his way down to your hipbone. You were so entranced in the feeling of his tongue on your skin you didn’t realize where his hands had gone. You felt a sharp sting in your nipple as the leather left a tiny welt causing you to cry out loudly.

“I want all of Asgard to hear you, pet” he hissed, giving your other nipple a swift tap.

You yelped, nodded your head, and caught his glance, it was controlling and devious and it made your already slick folds double in wetness. Loki tossed the crop to the side and grabbed the black bottle near the fruit. His elegant hand twisted the cap and he dipped two fingers inside. He smiled at the curiosity painted on your face, but when he pulled them out again they were a brilliant shade of blue, the shade of the frost giant. Your stomach was turning in anticipation; Loki had never shown you his full Jotun form. He placed the bottled down and slid his hands down your thighs, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. You shivered at his touch; it was a hundred times colder than the ice cube he had used for your punishment. His hands gripped at your thighs, inches away from your heat, he pressed them downward so your knees jutted to the side, spreading you open wide and giving him a perfect view of your dripping folds. 

“Oh my pet, you are just dripping.” he said while licking his lips.

He watched you as he trailed his cold fingers across your clit, rubbing it with the very tip of his finger. The frozen digit against your warm center made you arch so high you felt your back would break, you tried to grab onto the wool blanket but the snow underneath made it impossible. You scratched and bucked upwards when his one finger became two, leisurely raking up and down your inner folds. You hadn’t noticed when he made his clothes disappear but you felt his rock hard cock on your ass, leaving squirts of pre cum on your skin. 

“Loki” you whispered through a moan.

“Yes?” he asked mockingly.

You grinded your teeth when he pushed his fingers inside you, the shocking cold feeling unmatchable to any other pleasure he had given you. It was fire and ice within you, his expert fingers pressed your sweet spot over and over, when you tried to close your legs, not able to take it any longer, you couldn’t move. You moaned and wailed as his magic binds pulled your legs apart further so he could get deeper inside you, his fingers moved with incredible speed bringing you to the peak of your orgasm, until there was just emptiness and a painful wretch in your stomach.

“Fucking ice bastard” you groaned out loud.

“What did you just say?” Loki’s voice had dropped an octave and your body froze.

You stayed silent, your cunt was pulsing and begging for release but you could do nothing except wait for Loki’s reaction. You opened your eyes and saw him glaring daggers at you. You smiled your sweetest smile, rotating your hips against his stomach, dotting his white skin with your wetness.

“Baby, pleaseee” you whined.

“Oh I’m baby now?” he asked, releasing your binds and pulling back from you.

You blinked as he sat back on his ass, folding his arms like a stubborn child. Something in you snapped, you couldn’t stand not to feel him inside you any longer, so you jumped. He was not expecting you to react this way, you had never tried to claim the dominant seat but you were too far gone to play his little game again. You wrapped your fingers in his hair and yanked down hard, creating a mix between a moan and growl to come from his throat. 

“Shut up” you hissed, biting down on his neck.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, but you didn’t care, all you could think was how great his cock would feel inside you. You kneeled over him, lining yourself up with his cock, moving your hips to coat his velvet tip with your cum. You cupped his chin in your hand, still keeping your other hand in his hair and claimed his lips as he often did to you, biting and forcing your tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned into you, rocking his hips upwards. You bit his lips hard enough to draw blood and slammed yourself onto his cock. You gripped his hair as you began riding him, releasing his bruised lip to look him in the eye. He had never seen you like this, his entire body was rigid, and his eyes bore into yours as you lifted yourself up and slammed back down onto him.

“You fuck me when I want to be fucked, understand?” 

His only response was a nod and you smiled at him while rotating your hips in circles, making sure his cock touched every part of you. His mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered shut, his hands raked down your back leaving claw marks like a wild beast. You hardened your grip on his tresses and began riding him as hard as you could, squeezing your walls to feel all every pulsating vein in his cock. He grunted and bit at your throat and shoulders until you pushed his head into your breasts. He grabbed onto your ass and spread your cheeks while he bucked ruthlessly into you, dancing his tongue around your nipple before pulling it into his mouth. You could feel your orgasm coming; your newfound love of control was sending your nerves to a new realm. You could barely catch your breath but your legs kept pumping, up and down you went, riding his throbbing cock as if your life depended on it.

“Say my fucking name!” you growled, yanking his hair so that he faced you.

His emerald eyes were glossed over, eyelids fluttering closed as your name fell from his lips. One, two, three more thrusts and you were seeing galaxies pop and sparkle, your eyes closed and your head snapped back as you rode out your orgasm. Loki came with your name on his lips, spilling his seed inside you while your cunt pulsated around him. You released his hair and allowed him to rest his head on your shoulder, both of you too engulfed in euphoria to speak. 

After a few moments of silence and labored breathing he began placing kisses along your collarbone and shoulder. You sighed, wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and slipped yourself off of him, suddenly feeling exhausted and very aware of how cold it got. Loki wiped the sweat from his brown and grabbed a fruit, nudging it into your mouth. You closed your eyes and bit into the sweet fruit, suddenly feeling warm all over. 

“What happened to the warm ice thing?” you panted.

“I was a little distracted, so it fell away” Loki said giving you more kisses on your shoulder. “I have never seen you like that darling, so.. _dominating_ ” 

“You made me angry” you said pulling his body down to you and snuggling into him.

“I’ll have to do that more often then” he said with a low chuckle.

The small ice hut began emitting a soft, green glow and you felt the cold begin to fade away. Loki ran his hands over you and a fur blanket appeared over the both of you. You sighed into your prince, snuggling your nose under his chin as he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into him. You loved the silence, loved hearing his heartbeat against yours, because for a man made from ice and darkness, he always seemed very warm and light when he held you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my little ficlette! Thanks for all who read, this is clearly my most popular work. I will try and post little smutty Loki one shots since when I get idea. I've been bouncing around an idea for a tom/reader smut story, but I'm not sure how I feel writing real person fiction. Would anyone be interested in that? 
> 
> Enough of my ramblings, enjoy the last chapter loves <3

The room was cold and empty, the clacking of your gold heels on the marble floor echoed so loud you feared you would wake up all of Asgardia. You peeked behind the large double doors, holding in a squeal of delight as your suspicions were confirmed; the throne room was left empty and unguarded at night. You quickly shut the door behind you, trying to contain your arousal as you stared at the large, empty, golden throne of Asgard. You bit your bottom lip and walked briskly towards it, the great rounded windows allowing pale strips of moonlight to cross your face. Snow was falling again; the chill from the window wrapped itself around your nearly naked body. You stopped at the front of the black marble steps and stared directly at the grand throne. 

The gold shimmered in the moonlight, it looked even greater up close, and you could see all the scratches from nails gripping at the armrests during heated arguments. You imagined Loki’s long, pale fingers scratching at the gold, his jaw rigid and eyes full of anger and power.

You shuddered at the thought of him ruling, how many different ways he could fuck you on the throne, those thoughts clouding your mind made you instantly wet. You ran your fingers down your chest, feeling the see through-fabric nightgown you chose to wear for this special occasion. It was floor length bliss, the black fabric clung to your curves, splitting in a deep v down to your navel then cascading down your legs. It exposed every part of you, your hardening nipples poked through the fabric, giving a sharp sting of pleasure with every step. You pulled at your nipples as the scene in your head changed from Loki sitting on the throne to you, being queen.

You had never had that vision before, it ignited a fire and before you knew it you were scrambling up the steps, breathing heavily. You turned and sat down on the throne, shivering at the cold shooting up your backside from the chilled seat. You straightened your back and stared into the empty room, spreading your legs wide as Loki did when he sat upon the throne during his father’s absence. You imagined men kneeling to you, _praising you_ , calling you their queen. You closed your eyes, leaned your head back, and ran your hands up and down your thighs, kneading the flesh there with parted lips. You sunk lower into the seat so your legs could be splayed as wide as they could go, allowing the cold air to filter through the fabric.

You grabbed the thin material of your nightgown and pulled it up so it rested around your hips, taking both your hands and raking your fingernails up your thighs hard enough to leave red marks. You groaned and gyrated into your own hands, letting one finger slip into your wet folds while the other kneaded and pinched your nipple through the cloth. You arched into your hand as you brushed your thumb over your clit, pressing the bud as you worked your middle finger down to your slick entrance. You whimpered and imagined Loki kneeling before you, calling you his queen, begging you to give him the release he needed. His velvet voice rang through your mind as you sunk another finger inside you, bucking in unison with your thrusts. You felt your belly tighten and you released your nipple, opting to grab onto the armrest of the throne, adding your nail marks to the ancient seat.

“Oh, fuck, yes. Nnn, call me your queen” you whispered.

“Anything you wish, my queen” 

Your eyes shot open, Loki’s voice was way to close and realistic to be your imagination. You paused your ministrations and swallowed hard, your orgasm receded and your cheeks began heating up. Your breathing hitched when you looked between your legs and saw Loki kneeling between them, completely naked. His pink lips curved into a smile, his own hand gripping his hardened cock, dripping with pre cum. 

“My naughty little minx, sneaking around the castle and not even inviting me” Loki said as he placed kisses on your inner thighs.

“I just-I-I thought of you..at first” you said stumbling through your words.

“I know you did darling” he said, biting down on your flesh. “But being the one on the throne is a lot more fun, isn’t it?” 

You nodded your head slightly, still embarrassed that you were caught being turned on by, well, yourself. Loki detached his hand from his cock and ran his fingers up your thighs, using them to spread your pussy open. He moaned and cocked his head as he stared, licking his lips seductively before casting his eyes upon yours.

“Don’t be embarrassed my sweetling, the only thing more beautiful than a woman making herself wet over me is a woman that is wet over _herself_ ” his voice was drenched with lust as he said this.

Darkness overtook your eyes, you could feel it, your back straightened and you grabbed a fistful of Loki’s raven hair. You yanked his head to the side, bent down, and bit his neck hard enough to draw a strangled moan from his lips. You licked at the forming wound and pushed him away from you, sitting up right with your back rigid against the throne.

“I wish to be naked, now” you growled with your eyes narrowing.

Loki snarled through his teeth and brought his hands to your knees before nodding. Your dress was gone, he left you only in your gold heels and something heavy appeared on your head. You brought your arm up and placed your fingers on a sharp point of a tiara. You sighed, ran your fingers across the jewels, and brought your legs up, placing the heel of your shoes on either side of his shoulders. You pressed down, jutting the tips of your into his skin. He grimaced and sat up straighter on his knees, flexing his muscles against your heels. You smiled and relaxed your legs, moving your feet so your ankles rested upon his shoulders, loving the way he looked under your rule.

“Taste me” you commanded.

Loki placed kisses on each of your ankles before yanking your legs open and pressing your thighs up so that your knees faced back at you. You gripped onto the arm rests as his head dove between your legs, not bothering with his usual teasing. He slide his tongue up and down your damp slit, letting the tip ghost over your clit before diving back down to your warm opening. You moaned when he dipped his tongue inside you, letting it dance in fast circles on your inner walls before pulling his mouth upward and sucking your clit between his lips. He pressed your body against the back of the chair and dug his fingers into your thighs as he sucked your nub ferociously. You scraped your nails on the chair and cried his name out as your orgasm hit you like a sharp crack of lightening, your body tensed tightly. You arched your chest into the air and moaned his praises as he sucked and lapped your juices happily.

Loki stayed kneeling between your legs as you came down from your high, panting and sweating. You wiped your brow and noticed he was breathing heavily, the scent of him mixing with your own. You looked between his legs and noticed his hand slowly pumping his cock, white milky seed spilling down it like a geyser. You gritted your teeth and slapped him across the face. 

“Did I say you could have release?” you shouted.

Loki’s eyes darkened, your handprint flashed bright red across his face and his jaw clenched. He removed his hand from his still throbbing cock and used his other to rub the red mark on his face, moving his jaw from side to side as he stared at you.

“No, my queen. I apologize. You just tasted so delicious I couldn’t help myself” he said through gritted teeth.

“Clone yourself” you said twirling a strand of your hair in your finger. “And then bind your hands behind your back.” 

Loki cocked and eyebrow before pulling his hands behind his back and seemingly locking them in place. Another Loki appeared, naked, kneeling directly next to him. They both looked at you with desire, your true Loki’s cock was still half-erect, but it began rising as you stood up from your seat. You paced around your true prince, running the tip of your finger along his shoulders and down his muscled back. You loved the way his skin rose to your touch, he longed for you as much as you longed for him. You kneeled behind him and sprinkled kisses along his shoulder blades, causing him to arch forward. You felt the binding on his hands and chanted a simple spell under your breath. You heard the click and felt Loki jerk his head back, trying to see what you had done.

“Do you not trust me, my love?” Loki asked shaking his arms. “This seems very unnecessary” 

“I will deem what is necessary. And _my_ magic just insures you won’t undo your binds until I see fit.” You said rising to your feet.

You swung your hips with each step you took, the clicking of your heels on the marble gave you your own little beat to walk to. You positioned yourself in front of the throne and bent down, placing your hands on either side of the seat, spreading your legs wide to give him his favorite view. You heard him moan and mumble something as you locked your knees and wiggled your ass in front of him. You brought one hand between your spread legs and pushed your lips open, moaning as you slipped a digit between your folds. You pumped your finger, adding another one until you felt your stomach tighten and your wetness drip down your thighs. 

“Fuck” he stuttered between uneven breaths. 

You heard the metal clinking behind his back, he was already struggling against his binds. You smiled to yourself and turned your head to face the two Loki’s, his clone still in the same spot as before. Loki’s cheeks were a tinge pink and his cock was stiff, just how you liked it. You removed your fingers, spun your body and placed your hands back on the throne, swiveling your hips as you sank to your knees. You were feeling slightly light headed from your release, so you decided to use your inability to walk properly to your advantage. You crawled seductively on your knees towards Loki’s clone, brushing your lips against the tip of his cock. You saw Loki’s strained face from the corner of your eye, his cock pulsating each time you flicked your tongue against his counterpart's. 

“Sit.” You commanded to the clone, pointing over to the chair.

You winked at your Loki, crawling towards him and taking his earlobe into your mouth.

“Now, your little friend over there is going to get to feel my warm, wet pussy clench his cock. I’m going to bounce my tiny little ass up and down, feeling every inch of his throbbing cock inside me. Then maybe, if I feel nice, I’ll slide my drenched pussy over your lips so you can taste me” you whispered, giving him a wink before standing up and walking towards the throne.

The sound that came from Loki’s throat was animalistic and needy, it nearly made you come on the spot, having him want you so bad. You focused on his delicious looking clone who sat facing you and you smiled, running your hands down his neck and claiming his lips. He tasted just like your prince did, intoxicating you with his scent and expert tongue. You moaned into the kiss and felt your need growing as your clit pulsated; you needed his cock, now. You turned towards Loki, his face was rigid and strained, the tip of his cock was getting purple and pre-cum had started dripping from the slit. Spreading your legs wide, you angled yourself over the clones cock, gave your Loki a wink, and slammed your dripping cunt onto him.

All three of you moaned in harmony, the clone’s cock was an exact replica of Loki’s, and you knew exactly how to work it. You gyrated your hips, burying him to the hilt inside you and threw your head back in ecstasy. You felt hands come around you and knead your breasts, pulling both nipples forward as his hips bucked upwards, filling you to the core. You used the height from your heels to raise yourself all the way up, and then slamm back down onto him so your Loki could see his cock dive into you over and over again.

You forced your eyes open and gripped on the throne, staring Loki directly in the eye as you came. You moaned his name as your cunt pulsated, he knew what you looked like when you came and it drove him crazy. His eyes bulged and his groans had turned into pained whines, the muscles in his arms were fit to bust with how hard he was pulling at his restraints. Another orgasm crashed over you and you shut your eyes, rocking your hips as you rode out your third orgasm, your thighs shook and your head spun.

“Queen, dove, please. Darling please let me fuck you. I’m begging you, I need you, please” Loki croaked.

You sighed, pulling yourself off his clone and made your way towards him on shaky legs. You kneeled down and pressed your body against him, grinding on his throbbing cock. You waved your hand behind you and his clone disappeared. You pressed your lips against his, pushing your tongue into his mouth greedily. Your tongues battled for dominance, he bit and nipped at your lips, clearly becoming impatient with you. You wrapped your hands around his binds and tapped twice on them to release him.

He picked you up and tipped you so you were balanced on the tips of your heels and spun you around, facing the throne. 

“Bend down for me, my queen. Allow me to fuck you so hard you’ll scream until your throat is sore and your pussy can’t take anymore of my cock.” He hissed.

Warmth spread through your whole body at his words, your clit tingled and you bent yourself down, placing your head on the cool seat of the throne. He thrust into you without warning, grabbing your hips and bucking into you wildly. You braced yourself on the seat, scraping your nails into the gold while he fucked you ruthlessly. You felt the ridge of his cock deep inside you, brushing against your cervix as he impaled you, groaning and cursing through clenched teeth. Your felt your wetness dripping from your core, your stomach tightened and lights blinded you as you tightened your walls around his cock. 

“Oh, my queen your cunt is so tight.” He moaned, pumping into you faster.

You squeezed your eyes shut and bounced your ass off his cock, meeting his thrusts with your own. You scraped at any surface you could, your pelvic floor was throbbing with every thrust inside you. You felt his grip tighten on your hips, his cock was buried so deep it made your see stars. He paused, letting you wriggle against his stilled cock before he began rotating his hips in painfully slow circles, etching the tip of his cock against your sweet spot. The familiar feeling came blazing through your veins, your stomach fluttered with pleasure as his slow, rotations turned back into deep, needing thrusts. Your ass bounced against his stomach as he rode you into a blinding orgasm.

You could barely breathe when you came; a clouded haze fell over you while you both released at the same time, his cock pumping his seed into you. Your legs were shaking and you tried to moan his name but nothing came out, your throat was dry and the room was beginning to spin. You felt him pull out of you and your body went limp as he pulled you up and into his chest. You closed your eyes to stop the dizziness, dropping your head back to lean on his shoulder. You felt him spin and sit down, pulling you onto his lap lovingly. He kissed your forehead and grabbed your legs, pulling them up so they drooped over the side of the armrest. 

“Do you really want to be my queen?” he asked pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

You murmured something resembling a yes, your mind was still trying to regain proper thought. The cold air seeping through the windows licked at your sweating bodies, the sun would be arriving soon but you were too exhausted to get up. You felt Loki’s hand dancing along your knuckles before slipping something onto your ring finger. Your eyes popped open and you craned your neck to look at Loki’s face, a smile graced his lips and his eyes darted from your hand to you. You brought your hand up and your jaw dropped. A large, princess cut emerald donned your finger, two smaller black diamonds sat on either side of the green gem, and the band was a thick, black gold that fit your finger perfectly.

“Are you..” you asked, suddenly feeling butterflies in your stomach again.

“My darling, I believe you belong on this throne with me, if that’s what you wish.” He said softly.

You felt your heart skip a beat as you threw your hands around Loki’s neck, showering him in kisses along his lips, face and shoulders. He chuckled and cupped your face in his hands, his green eyes sparkling, an exact match to the stone on your ring. You nodded your head, unable to speak. He kissed your fingers and placed his for head onto yours. Your eyelids felt heavy and you felt the familiar softness of Loki’s bed before you drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
